File 4
Description File 4, originally dubbed Lukas, is a short, paranoid monster with a fear of just about everything and a pesky allergy to peanuts. File 4, otherwise known as just 4'', is a small child, about 6 or 7, who, after sustaining serious SOUL injury, was rendered unable to access most common monster abilities, such as using magic. Backstory '''Lukas' was a child at the time of the great war between HUMANS and MONSTERS. Being a Naïve and curious kid, he, none the wiser to the war, ventured into a human settlement in search of excitement and adventure. What he got instead was quite the opposite; as soon as he got remotely near the human town, he was bombarded with fearful humans attacks. Due to his undeveloped skills, he had no way of fighting back, and was severely injured in a matter of seconds. His SOUL was, by this point, close to shattering, and so he made an instinctive decision to flee as quickly as he could. Of course, injuries made this difficult, but he eventually managed to run from his human attackers. He knew in his heart that he could not return home in such a state, and since his parents were presumably off assisting the great battle, he had no one available to help the damage he sustained. Instead, he made the foolish decision to hide till the war was over. As one could imagine, this didn't work out so well. Once the monsters had been defeated, every last one was rounded up and banished into the mountain, Lukas included. After many years of underground expansion, Lukas decided it would be best if he did not return to his parents, even if they were still alive. Subsequently, he re-dubbed himself File 4, and began a new life life in Waterfall. Appearance File 4 is a short, two-legged monster of an unknown, although quite humanoid, species. He is slightly shorter than the human, standing at about 3'8'. Stylistically, he looks rather similar to Goner Kid, having a greyscale palette and eerie look. Facially, he has a nonchalant face with a flat mouth and wide, childlike eyes. He has white sclera with no pupils, and messy, dark grey hair adorns his head. He has small monochromatic horns poking out from hair. He wears a scarf similar to the one Papyrus dons, and sports a pair of grey shorts, a white t-shirt and dark grey slacks holding his shorts up. He is barefoot. Personality In the fleeting moments of interaction with File 4, he is shown to be an anxious, skittish monster who, even through vast paranoia, manages to successfully maintain the innocent outlook of a child. He fears many things, but, even if the fear is rational, he tends to be afraid of it for reasons that are not always considered rational or obvious. For example, he might be afraid of axes.. Because he's scared that he'd hurt his arms if he tried to lift one Relationships Family members Unknown mother Unknown father Friends None, as few know of his existence. Enemies None, he's too scared to dislike anyone. Location If the game's FUN value is equal to 44, File 4 will appear in the Music Box Statute room. If the room is left and re-entered, File 4 will be gone. It's assumed that he freaked out after one interaction and ran away when he had the chance. Inventory * A pack of plasters. The box advertises that they'll "heal any wound!" * A 5-pack of coloured chalk. Their bright colours make them rather appealing to kids. * A pair on binoculars in a black leather case. In-battle File 4's battle is initiated in the same room that he is initially discovered in. A battle with File 4 only occurs on the Genocide run, whereby you interact with File 4. After he makes a remark about how you're as bad as every other human, the battle promptly begins. He is a mini-boss, however SPARE-ing him will not affect a Genocide run. Encounter text * File 4 sees right through your lies. Death * He ought to have expected that. SPARE conditions met * File 4 seems surprised. STATs ATK '''- 1 '''DEF - 1 HP - 5 Gold on win - 50 EXP on win - 20 ACTs Check -''' * [ File 4 - 1 ATK, 1 DEF - 'This miniature monster cannot possibly pose you any threat.' ]' '''Scare -' * File 4 cries out in fear and promptly flees the battle. ( Scare #1 ) Comfort -''' * You reassure File 4, telling him he needn't be afraid. His glare weakens. ( Comfort #1 ) * You tell File 4 that everything will be okay. His shoulders drop slightly. ( Comfort #2 ) * File 4 is happy with your presence. ( Comfort #3+ ) Idle flavour text * File 4 regards you with wide eyes. * Smells like fear. * Ashes float in the air around you. * File 4's scarf flutters. * The air is getting colder. * File 4 looks pleading. Attacks * '''??? - Due to File 4 being so weak, the human can destroy them before they have a chance to attack. If the human does choose to wait out a turn, five small orbs fire at the SOUL. This attack is exceptionally easy to avoid. Battle strategies To kill A single attack can kill File 4. To SPARE Using the ACT 'Comfort' three times ( To achieve a yellow name in the credits ) Using the ACT 'Scare' once ( To achieve a white name in the credits ) Quotes "Human.. Y-you're being a big meanie to e-everyone else, why do you want to be nice to me?" - Trying to SPARE before SPARE conditions have been met. "You're just as bad as the other humans, you.. m-meanie!" - File 4 before the battle. Gallery Trivia - Initially, I wanted him to be a follower of Gaster's, who had an awareness of being in the game. However, this didn't fit the rules AND basically hit all the clichés, so I chose not to continue with that idea. - I really wanted him to have hydrokinesis, but the idea was dumped after I thought about it, and decided it didn't really in-keep with his personality Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster